There is a score displaying apparatus which displays an electronic score (hereinafter simply referred to as a score) on a screen of a display device (see, for example, PTL1). In some cases, a user of the score displaying apparatus performs music while looking at the score displayed on the screen. Further, in some cases, the user of the score displaying apparatus writes a comment or the like on the score displayed on the screen.